


一杯咖啡引發的慘案

by WingK



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 如果沒有那杯翻倒在史考特褲子上的咖啡，或許一切都不會發生；但或許跟那杯咖啡一點關係也沒有。





	一杯咖啡引發的慘案

「嘿！」

已經半涼的咖啡直接翻倒在他前頭，眨眼間杯內的黑色液體大部分都潑到了他的褲子上，只剩一些從杯緣流過桌邊，滴答滴答的灑在地面。  
史考特黑了一張臉，瞪著對面一臉歉意也沒有的濃妝大姊，對方說了幾句抱歉之後就拿著空杯子離開櫃台，留他獨自被浸在咖啡香氣和大腿濕漉漉的觸感中。

今天真是太背了。

別提出門前要牛奶沒牛奶要襪子沒襪子、路上遇上車禍耽擱了半天才到這些小事，好不容易在職業介紹所發現一個不錯的工作機會，結果就在那個大姊拖拖拉拉要弄不弄的技巧性拖延之下，被另一個櫃台的人給搶走了。而且還被一杯不是自己的咖啡給淋了一身，不只損失了一個工作機會還損失一條新的西裝褲。  
或許今天應該待在家裡跟他的室友們一起做鬆餅的。

用手抹去一些還浮在褲子表面的水分，史考特從生鏽的折疊椅上站了起來，轉過頭卻差點撞上一個戴著墨鏡的男人。  
「噢，抱歉……」  
男人向他遞出了一大把衛生紙。

他眨了眨眼，有些茫然的接了過去，「呃，謝謝？」  
「不客氣。」  
男人對他勾起一邊嘴角，瀟灑的轉身離開，穿著皮外套的背影看起來酷炫狂霸跩。  
史考特愣愣的看著對方的背影幾秒鐘後，才倏地清醒過來，攤開剛剛拿到手的衛生紙，一手抓著一個角，把一大把衛生紙拉成了長長白白的一條，像是從捲筒衛生紙上抽了好幾圈得來的成果。  
這該不會是從廁所拿的吧……他猶豫了一會兒，還是將衛生紙抹上吸滿咖啡的褲管。

※※※

結果他那三個室友也出門去了，看來他們今天沒有煎鬆餅的打算。

回家後的第一件事就是趕緊換掉那條充滿咖啡香的西裝褲，史考特穿上被太陽曬得暖洋洋的牛仔褲，舒服的吁了口氣。他解開襯衫的扣子，打了著呵欠，順手打開冰箱準備張羅午餐，才想起來自己竟然忘記裡頭除了早餐吃剩的蛋糕外什麼庫存糧食都沒有。  
他認命的抓起鑰匙，想了想又把蟻人裝塞進後背包，背起它再度走出了門。

他漫無目的的四處亂走，正在盤算找個適合的地方認識一下當地的螞蟻們順便吐個苦水，卻在經過園遊會的大門時停下腳步。  
陸續有人走過他的身邊進入園遊會會場，有的是父母帶著孩子，有的是年輕情侶，有的是幾個學生，有的是脖子上掛著相機的外地觀光客，不管是哪一類型的遊客，臉上都帶著笑容，園區裡頭的歡笑聲和他今天的悲慘遭遇成了強烈的對比。  
還能夠更壞了嗎？他苦笑著搖搖頭，掏出口袋裡的錢買了入場卷，走進園區裡。

賣烤雞和賣炸薯片的攤子都排隊排得見不到尾巴，他繞過那些隊伍，在一個沒多少顧客的三明治攤買了一份起司三明治，邊啃食邊經過了好幾個熱狗攤，每一攤都在強調自己有多巨大；他信步閒晃著，最後遊戲區的一個射箭攤販吸引了他的注意力。  
小攤的兩邊掛板上掛滿了玩偶，有適合當吊飾的小玩偶，也有比枕頭還大的大玩偶，大玩偶當中有一隻黃黑斑點、眼睛圓滾滾的猴子。  
他越看越覺得這猴子實在醜的有點可愛－－如果抱在他女兒的懷裡一定更可愛。他將口袋裡剩餘的零錢掏了出來，交給這個攤販的老闆，換到一把紅色的弓和幾支紅色的箭。

站穩，拉弓，射出。  
箭插到了旁邊的泥土地上。

史考特不屈不撓，又拿起一支箭搭在弦上，咻一聲。  
插在地上的箭又多了一位夥伴，圓形靶板上仍然什麼都沒有。  
正當他認真思考能不能讓幾隻螞蟻爬上下一支箭幫他增加準度時，忽然感覺到後面有人接近；一隻手伸過來，抓住了他手上的弓。  
他用自己最快的速度回過頭，看見一頭微翹的沙金色短髮，和一支有點熟悉的墨鏡。  
「交給我吧。」墨鏡後那個有點熟悉的男人說：「你要哪個？」  
史考特指了指那隻又醜又可愛的猴子。

咻、咻、咻。  
連續三聲。  
圓形靶板上插著三支箭，尖端都射入紅色靶心的正中心。

站在一旁的老闆吹了一聲口哨，對著已經放下弓的男人舉起了大姆指，順便拍了拍史考特的肩膀，「你的朋友是專業的吧？」  
「呃，不是……大概是吧？」他轉頭，向射箭的人投以一個困惑的挑眉。  
男人對他聳了聳肩。  
「方便借一步說話嗎？」男人說。

在等老闆將那隻大眼睛猴子取下來的同時，男人已經去買了兩杯咖啡又折了回來。  
他抱著體積有他6歲女兒半個大的玩偶，跟著男人走到攤販與攤販之間的立桌旁。對方將兩杯咖啡放在桌上，拿下墨鏡看著他，表情嚴肅。  
「你知道美國隊長嗎？」

史考特眨了眨眼，「呃，抱歉，你的意思是？我是說，」他比了比旁邊隔壁攤位角落放著的電視，「當然，應該沒有人不知道吧？」  
「喔？那就好說了。」  
男人露出了笑容，「你願意幫美國隊長一個忙嗎？」  
「我？幫美國隊長一個忙？」史考特把眼睛瞪得跟旁邊那隻猴子一樣大，「我怎麼能－－」  
「哎，別謙虛，獵鷹推薦你的，說你很有本事。」男人比了比他的後背包，「你的服裝有帶在身上吧？能上戰場的？」  
「獵鷹？復仇者？」他結結巴巴，「上戰場？什麼？」  
對方搔了搔自己的臉。  
「啊，不好意思，我還沒自我介紹，我是克林特。順帶一提，復仇者的鷹眼也是我。」

史考特跳了起來，差點將桌上的兩杯咖啡打翻在他才剛換過的牛仔褲上頭。

「你是鷹眼？」他捏緊手上的玩偶，「噢，天啊，所以你剛剛……哇塞，我剛剛是親眼看到鷹眼在我旁邊拉弓嗎？」  
男人聳聳肩。  
「剛才真該拍張照片的。」史考特邊自言自語，邊直勾勾的盯著男人，從對方皮外套底下明顯健壯的手臂到那對有著銳利眼神的雙眼。「所以你是個復仇者，來告訴我美國隊長、真人版的、需要幫忙？」  
「沒錯。」  
「我加入。」  
男人挑起了眉，「我什麼都還沒講？」  
「衝著美國隊長－－喔天啊我是他的大粉絲！美國隊長欸！」史考特搖晃著懷中的猴子玩偶，用氣音吶喊著，再拍了拍玩偶的頭，「還有這隻猴子，我欠你一個人情。」

男人看起來像是在憋笑，又像是在嘆氣。  
「好吧，我接下去要說的才是重點……總之，你能和我們一起幫美國隊長去阻止一些變態殺手嗎？」  
對方停頓了一下，「這會有點危險。如果可以，我會讓你回去好好考慮之後再回答我，但我們沒有太多時間。」  
「我可以。」他立刻回答。  
接著像是要強調自己的決心，他拿起其中一杯咖啡，像喝酒一樣一口飲盡，再大力的將紙杯底部撞向桌面。  
紙杯沒能像玻璃杯那樣發出匡的爽快聲響，這讓他有點扼腕。  
「美國隊長欸！怎麼樣我都可以，拜託選我！」

一陣激昂的告白之後，史考特卻看見面前的超級英雄露出受到驚嚇的表情，視線落在他手中的紙杯上。  
他也跟著看過去，「怎麼了？」  
「沒，我沒想到你會這麼乾脆，呃。」鷹眼眨了眨那雙眼神銳利的雙眼，「然後我還沒跟你解釋到咖啡的用途。」  
「什麼意－－」

他才看見男人向他走近了一步，下一秒看見的就變成了藍天白雲，和逐漸進入他視線的黑色裙襬。  
他能感覺到男人用健壯的手臂托著他的背，也能感覺到自己手中還抱著那隻猴子玩偶。  
「飛機已經準備好了。」一個年輕帶點沙啞的女聲。「所以他選了那杯咖啡？」  
「算是吧。」剛才跟他交談的男聲，「跟飛機主人的腦袋溝通完畢了嗎？」  
「他現在覺得自己非常想去德國吃道地的德國香腸。」

「抱歉，朗恩，本來想問你要睡覺還是要演戲，但……」男聲模模糊糊的傳入他耳中，「猴子我會幫你好好保管的。祝好夢。」

接著他再也無法抵抗睡意來襲。


End file.
